If Phineas Flynn Was A GIRL!
by Lynx Akita
Summary: What would happen if 10-year-old Phineas was transformed by Doofenshrmitz's Gender-Inator into a GIRL! WARNING: Only girls are allowed to read this for strict reasons. Yes, I am a girl. Rated T for safety,
1. Chapter 1

_Ouch, Ouch, Ouch _

_It's time for me to say this,_

_Addressing all you guys,_

_Except for all the drag queens,_

_Who deserve a noble prize_

_ the straight guys,They don't realize,_

_What we go through everyday,And it's a lot_

_ it's time for All us females To remind you Just in case You all forgot,_

_The seven things guys don't have to do,_

_Shave legs,_

_Give birth,_

_Aunt flow,_

_Wear skirts,_

_Wax armpits,_

_Hey it hurts!_

_Wear pantyhose,_

_And paint your toes too,_

_high heels,_

_Pluck brows,_

_Skip meals,_

_Count pounds,_

_Some girls have to carry Heavy mounds,_

_Were way past seven now,But I'll keep going anyhow,_

_Uncomfy thongs,_

_Tight bras,_

_Tampons,_

_Blow our money on beauty salons,_

_Flat iron burns,_

_And health concerns From hair dye fumes_

_ the reason why_

_We do these crazy things That we do,_

_Is we do it for you _

_I know were hard to deal with,That we can't deny,_

_Just think of what we go through,_

_See that's the reason why,_

_shave legs,_

_Give birth,_

_Aunt flow,_

_Wear skirts,_

_Wax armpits_

_,Hey it hurts!_

_Wear pantyhose,_

_And paint your toes too, _

_uncomfy thongs,_

_Tight bras,_

_Tampons,_

_Blow our money on beauty salons,_

_Flat iron burns,_

_And health concerns From hair dye fumes _

_the reason why We do these crazy things That we do..._

_Is we do it for you._

DOOFENSHRMITZ EVIL INC! After hours!

**Doofenshrmitz looked out the window, he was on his cell phone talking to ex-wife. "Sheesh, you don't have to be such a part pooper," Doofenshrmitz muttered. A pause. "Yeah, yeah, like I care. I wish you stop nagging me." Another pause. "Yeah, well, I hate you too, goodbye!" Doofenshrmitz shouted, and shut his phone. "Girls, Ladies, Women, Teen Queens, Bagh! They annoy me to death! Y'know what…I'm gonna make a Inator that girlies won't forget. Yes…The Gender-Inator." **

**PHINEAS AND FERB HOUSE - THE MORING**

Isabella walked through Phineas and Ferb's yard, and saw Phineas and Ferb sitting by their usual tree. She was in a really crappy mood, because she just started her urm…(if you're a boy you might wanna stop reading this if your under 11 yrs old, unless you wanna be scared for life) period. Phineas noticed this crappy mood. "Hey, Isabella. Are you okay?" Isabella looked up at Phineas. "I'm not in the mood," She muttered. "Isabella…" "Just…just stop." "Okay, seriously, what is your problem?" Phineas asked, getting a little annoyed. "Nothing. You won't understand." Isabella said, walking back to her home. "I'll come back in a week." "A week? Why?" Phineas asked. "If you were a girl you would understand." Isabella said, walking away. Ferb shrugged and walked upstairs. Phineas thought about this for a moment, thinking what would it be like…being a girl?


	2. Chapter 2

_**I were a girl even just for a day**_

_**Id roll out of bed in the morning and wonder what just happened to me**_

_** no don't tell me they're real. **_

_**Yeah I think they're real**_

_**something else is missing**_

_**Where the hecks my *&*! O_O (You don't wanna know what that said _) **_

_**If I were a girl would I still look like a guy? O_O**_

_**No I wont put on make up but I might just want to give that bra a try. **_

_**O_O If I were a girl I could mess with the guys , no not like that I mean**_

_**When we get a nice dinner Ill make sure they buy ! Phillip, check out that butt!... **_

_**OMG**_

_**If I were a girl Id have the nicest legs.**_

_**I refuse to cook in the kitchen but I'm pretty dang good with the microwave**_

_** I were a girl please don't get mad if I'm mean.**_

_**I'm not used to my body this monthly thing is kinda new to me**_

_** I don't really know if I want to change I like my new hair and the guys love my(**__**ß**__** Repeat) **_

_**FACE **_

_**what?!**_

_**Oh if I were a girl I don't think Id ever understand**_

_**How it feels to be a girl**_

_**god, please change me back to a boy!If I were a girl…**_

_**DOOFENSHRMITZ EVIL INC! **_

Doofenshrmitz smiled proudly at his Gender-Inator. "Once I aim this at a girl she will change into a boy! If it hit's a boy…well, I really don't know." Then Perry came in, and kicked The Gender-Inator, and Doofenshrmitz. "Perry The Platypus!" Doofenshrmitz shouted. Suddenly, The Gender-Inator glowed, and a green laser came out, aiming for a certain somebody in Danville.

Phineas was sitting under the usual tree, then some sort of…laser…came and zapped him. "Ouch!" Phineas shouted, shaking. Something feels weird…Phineas thought, looking at his waist. Instead it being a boy bland, it was curved. Weird…Phineas thought. It looked very much like Isabella's waist. Very…much… Phineas put his arms over his waist, his joints suddenly began to sting painfully. He was getting less bland and more curvy. "What the?" He shouted, running to Isabella's. Phineas quickly knocked on the door. Vivian answered. "Oh, Phineas, oh, how you've grown, are you getting thinner?--" "I need to see Isabella, like, now!" Phineas said, his voice sounding a lot Taylor Swift's and nothing like Vincent Martella's. Hey, wait a minute, Phineas thought. Who's THAT?! "Alright," Vivian said, bringing down Isabella. "What?" Isabella asked. "Isabella, I need help, like now, some weird change is happen--ING!" Phineas shouted, his voice sounded a lot like a girl's. Isabella noticed this. Isabella grabbed Phineas' arm, and took him upstairs in her room. "What's happening to you?" Isabella asked. "I don't know!" Suddenly, Phineas' red hair began to grow rapidly down to his waist. "P-Phineas?" Isabella asked scared. "W-what's happening?!" Then Phineas screamed, his (her?) pants getting bloody. "Whoa! Rapid period!" Isabella shouted, racing into the bathroom looking for tampons. Phineas' body began to change. "AIIEEEEE!!!" Phineas screamed, high pitched, like a girl. (In real life, that's how I scream) A cramp in her (yes, her) stomach Phineas screeched. Then the pain stopped, Isabella walked in slowly. "P-Phineas?" Phineas looked at Isabella, scared. "Phineas? You're a…you're a…GIRL!?" "Isabella, I have no idea what you're talking about." Phineas realized her voice was a female voice, no doubt. (Sounds a lot like Taylor Swift ) "Oh my god!" Isabella shouted. Phineas looked at herself. "OHMIGOD! You're right! I'm a girl!" Phineas said. "No worries, urm, put this tampon on, these girls clothes, glasses, and urm, I'll think of a good girl name for you." Isabella said. Phineas nodded, and walked into the bathroom. "Urm, I know! How bout Kayla?" Isabella said. "No! How 'bout…Kayla backwards? : Alyak." (Al-luh-ack) Phineas (I'm gonna call her Alyak now, or when she's a girl) walked out of the bathroom. Wearing skinny jeans, converbs, a sweater with glasses that looked like a U with a line on top. Her hair was down to her waist, and cropped. "Oh my…" Isabella whispered. "I feel so…whoa…" Alyak said, then moaned. "What's that feeling on my chest?!" She shrieked, noticing her chest started to get big, not her stomach, but just her chest. "What are these gigantic puff-balls?!" Alyak shouted. Isabella laughed. "They are heavy mounds." "What do you mean by THAT?" "Breasts." Alyak blushed. "They are so weird…" Alyak moaned, Isabella laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

(Should I rate this M to be even more cautious? Please tell me in reviews)

"Can you at least TRY ON this?" Isabella said, holding up a bra in front of Alyak. "No! It's WEIRD! You have to put it on these puff-balls!" Alyak shouted, throwing a pillow at Isabella. Isabella sighed. "You're so lucky you're having your period right now, or I would kill you with a pillow." Alyak shook her head. "Not a very good threat, tsk, tsk, tsk." "JUST TRY ON THE DANG BRA!" Isabella shouted. "NO!" Alyak shouted, jumping on Isabella's bed. "If you don't, boys will see through your shirt, being the perverts they are, they will see your-what-you-call-puff-balls." Isabella stated. Alyak looked at Isabella for a seconds, then snatched the bra from Isabella's hand. "Gimmie that," Alyak said.

After Alyak was able to get her bra on, Isabella wanted to test Alyak to see if she was able to know what girls-do-and-do-not-do. TAKE THE TES TOO! XD

What Kind Of A Girl Are You?

A) Girly, with a purse and pink bubblegum

B) Tomboy, jeans and a skateboard is my thing!

C) Goth, all black…go-to-hell

D) Skater, (That's mine in real life!)

Favorite Music?

A) Miley Cyrus/Hannah Montana

B) Ke$ha

C) Linkin Park/Greenday

D) Avril Lavigne/Taylor Swift

(All the D's are wut I am)

When You Are Bored. You. Do. What?

A) Text my ex-boyfriend and make him break up with his girlfriend

B) Play basketball

C) Read Twilight

D) Dance to my favorite music, I'm not a good dancer.

She Wears High heels I wear…

A) A SKIRT!

B) Jeans

C) A cross necklace

D) Sneakers! =D

What Is Your Name Backwards?

A) How am I suppose to know? The only thing I care about is being beautiful and cheating on boys.

B) Don't know, don't care.

C) Something that rhythms with Satan.

D) Ylime! (Read it backwards )

If you got mostly A's you are: Nothing but a spoiled brat who only cares about cheating on boys, and acting like 'Ms. Popular' when in real life you're nothing but a snob, bringing down others to make yourself feel better. If not, then you are just addicted to pink ^^

If you got mostly B's you are: A girl who can get real lazy sometimes, and haves a lot of guy friends you hang out with. You generally don't like girlies and think they are just so annoying

If you got mostly C's you are: Just plain scary. You have good taste in music though.

If you got mostly D's: U R JUST LIKE ME!!! =D A girl who does not like bullies or brats. Often times insults the bullies if they threaten to punch your friend. You don't like skirts or high heels, and you don't care what people think of you, and you just wanna have fun!

Good news! Alyak got mostly C's!

…

JUST KIDDING, MY FRIEND!

She got mostly B's. O Tell me what u got in reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

After three days of adjustment, Alyak was ready to see the world. As a girl, in a girl's point of view.

When Alyak and Isabella walked down the sidewalk, they bumped into Baljeet. "Oh, HI ISABELLA! Um, Isabella, who's this?" Baljeet asked, pointing at Alyak. "This is Alyak, she's a new here at Danville. She's my cousin-in-law." Isabella said. Alyak looked at Baljeet suspiciously, while Baljeet returned the look. Then weirdly Baljeet blushed. "I have to go," Baljeet said, and walked to his house. Alyak and Isabella shared a look that said: 'whhhaaaaattt???'

BALJEET'S HO-O-O-O-U-SSSSSSSEEE!!!

Baljeet walked in his bedroom, pondering left and right. "Is…?" Baljeet stopped. "Am I…?" Baljeet shook his head. "Do I…? Yes! I DO!" Baljeet smiled. "I'm-in-LOVE!"

(O_O, I do not know why I really put that. I guess I thought it would be funny if Baljeet had a crush on…well, I'm not gonna spoil it! You have to READ to find out! Jeez, _)

"With…yes! With Alyak!" Baljeet shouted, beaming.

(LOL!)

When Alyak and Isabella dropped by the food court, Buford, Baljeet, and Irving were there, and sat by them. "DID'JA'HEAR ISABELLA!!! PHINEAS HAS GONE MISSING!" Irving shouted, then stopped, sniffing the air by Alyak. "Wait-a-minute-I know that smell…" Irving muttered. Alyak held her breath, did she still smell like her rubber-gasoline-smell from building things all day/everyday day? "It smells like…O-M-G! Girl, you smell just like Phineas!" Irving shouted. Alyak's eyes widened. I'm dead! She thought. "Of course, she does." Isabella said. "She and Phineas met like two days ago. They built an invention in my backyard, but were too lazy to invite any of you. That's why she smells like Phineas." Alyak sighed of relief. Irving shrugged. "Anyhoo, did'ja'hear that people are helping getting the new rave that is gonna be the-best-party-in-the-world!" Buford said. Alyak had heard about the rave, but had never been to one.

(I have, it was so much FUN! =D)

Baljeet stared at Alyak, but she was looking away, looking at Isabella, bored and annoyed. "Alyak?" Baljeet asked. Alyak turned her head, still looking bored, but slightly interested in what Baljeet was going to say. "Mm-hmm," "I-I-was just wondering-if-if-you-would--urm--like to go to the movies up there with me." Alyak looked at Isabella. "What kind of movie?" Alyak said, turning her head back to Baljeet. "Um, I was thinking romance---" "No. No romance. How about Horror?" Alyak suggested. When a boy (girl) wants to go the movies, they generally see comedy or horror. No romance unless on a date, or extremely sad. "O-o-okay," Baljeet stuttered. Alyak turned to Isabella. "You wanna come?" Alyak asked. "Sure," Isabella said. "Hey, Buford wants to see a horror movie too!" Buford shouted.

IN THE MOVIE THEATERS!!

"HEY, QUIET YOU! SHUT UP OR I'LL SHOOT YOU!!" The killer in the movie shouted. People in the movie screamed. Baljeet felt like he was going to puke. Buford was excited, Isabella was scared to death, but Alyak had no emotion watching this movie what-so-ever. "Hey, aren't you scared Phi--Alyak?" Isabella whispered. "No," Alyak whispered back. Isabella shivered. "I am," Then Baljeet ran out to puke. Alyak looked down, annoyed. "That ought to get rid of him," Alyak muttered. Isabella looked at Alyak, and laughed. Everybody in the theater looked at Isabella, thinking she was crazy as hell.


	5. Chapter 5

**After that day, Alyak and Isabella went to Isabella's room. "You think people would think you're more of a girl if they saw you with a date?" Isabella asked. "No!" Alyak screeched, hugging Isabella's pillow. "Why?" **

"**Because…urm…I have decided to marry my pillow. We are very happy together****.****" Alyak said. Isabella rolled her eyes. "You can't marry a pillow." Isabella said, grabbing the pillow from Alyak's hands. Alyak grabbed it back. "Yes, yes I can." Alyak said. Isabella rushed by another pillow, and picked it up. "PILLOW FIGHT!" She shouted, and Alyak and her slammed their pillows into each other. Feathers came flying out from the pillows, one even landed in Alyak's mouth. They laughed. **

**The morning, Alyak woke bland. She leaned up, and checked her chest. No puff-balls! Short hair! YES! I'm a boy, again! Phineas let out a sigh of relief. Isabella walked in. "You're a boy, again!" She said, running up to hug Phineas. "What happened? A metamorphosis?" Isabella asked. Phineas shrugged. **

**DOOFENSHRMITZ EVIL INCORPORATED! **

**Doofenshrmitz glared angrily at his Gender-Inator. "This thing needs to charge for at least three days, during those three days, the person who had switched genders will turn back into their original gender. After three days they will turn back into the opposite gender." Doofenshrmitz looked around. "Why am I talking to myself?" **

**After Isabella gave Phineas his white and striped t-shirt, and pants (They were clean cause they were put in the wash and dryer) Phineas said 'thanks' and Isabella left the room so he could get changed. After that: "Phineas, I'm gonna give you these tampons and bras, just in case your body decides to change into a girl again. Don't let Ferb see them. He'll be scared for life." Phineas laughed, and stuffed the bras and tampons into a bag. "I'll your house, and tell them you and I just wanted to hang out. K?" Phineas nodded, then left. "If anything like that happens again, just come to me." Isabella shouted. **

**Phineas raced up into his bedroom, and stuffed the bag of the bras and tampons under his bed. Ferb walked in. "What are you doing?" Ferb asked. Phineas turned around. "Nothing," He quipped. Ferb grabbed Phineas, and gave Phineas a look that said: 'You're hiding something.' Phineas shook his head 'no I'm not' Ferb rolled his eyes, and looked under Phineas' bed. Phineas quickly rushed out of his bedroom, hiding in the bathroom, locking the door. Ferb saw a bag under Phineas' bed, he pulled it out, and saw bras and tampons. "What?" Ferb said, shocked, wide eyed. Why would Phineas have bras and tampons under his bed? Is he a pervert? Oh GOD!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ferb looked around Phineas' room, but found nothing else. Phineas disappeared for three days, then came back with girl stuff, Ferb thought. Suspicious, there can only be two explanations

1) Phineas is a pervert

Or

2) Phineas has somehow gotten girl-related

The first one makes loads of sense suggesting the bras and the tampons, but the other one makes sense too. Ferb thought longer. I must go talk to Isabella.

"What'cha Do…oh, it's you, Ferb." Isabella said. Ferb looked at Isabella suspiciously. "I gotta talk to you." Ferb said, walking inside of Isabella's house. "What do you want?" Isabella asked. "Look," Ferb said. "My stepbrother was stuffing a bag full of bras and tampons under his bed. Please explain this." Isabella shook her head. "I have no idea why he would do that." She lied. Ferb roller his eyes. "I can tell your lying." "Just get outta here, Ferb." Isabella said. Ferb shrugged, then turned around. "I will find out why Phineas is acting like this." Ferb vowed. "Whatever," Isabella shut the door, then sighed. That was close.

Phineas finally got out of the bathroom, then took the bag, and hid it in Candace's room, in her closet. Candace was hanging out with Stacy, chatting like girls. Phineas shook his head. Stop it. You know what's it like to be a girl.

After Phineas stuffed the bag into Candace's closet, Ferb was waiting in the bedroom, with something in his hand. "What's that?" Phineas asked. "A DNA scanner." Ferb said, plucking one hair from Phineas' head, and put it in the scanner. Phineas rolled his eyes. "Whatever Ferb. When you wanna hang out without being stupid call me, in the meantime I'm gonna hang out with Isabella." Phineas said, grabbing big bulky sunglasses, walking outside.

(Phineas singing)

Let's drop!

Yeah, come on  
Shake, shake

I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door  
Your body's cold but girl we're getting so warm  
And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside  
Tonight you're falling in love, let me go now  
This feeling's tearing me up, here we go now

Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that?  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?  
Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that?  
Come on, shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it

Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it

Your lips tremble but your eyes are in a straight stare  
We're on the bed but your clothes are laying right there  
And I was thinking of places that I could hide  
Tonight you're falling in love, let me go now  
This feeling's tearing me up, here we go now

Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that?  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?  
Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that?  
Come on, shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it

Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it

I saw you dancing and I couldn't get you off my mind  
I could tell that you could tell that I was taking my time  
But I was thinking of ways to get you staying the night  
Your body's shaking, tell me off so I can turn off the lights

Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that?  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?  
Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that?  
Come on, shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it

Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it

Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it

Ferb looked at his DNA scanner, and saw something was wrong with Phineas. It said that Phineas was a boy, but some sort of cell was in Phineas' DNA, and in three days the cell will grow and Phineas will be a girl. Three days, huh? Ferb thought. I'll wait.

At the mall, Isabella, Phineas, Irving, Buford, and Baljeet were eating Subway. "So, Dinner Bell, have you heard there was a rave coming up?" Buford asked. Phineas nodded. Baljeet sighed. "What is it, Baljeet?" Phineas asked, pretending he didn't know the answer to the question. "I met a really pretty girl yesterday named Alyak, and she is gone. She was really pretty." Phineas almost threw up. "You LIKE her?" Phineas asked. Baljeet nodded. "Yeah, so back off!" Baljeet said. Phineas chuckled. "Sorry, but she's taken." Baljeet gasped. "By who?!" Phineas thought for a moment. "By a guy who likes building stuff, son." Phineas said. Baljeet yelped. "OOOOO," Irving laughed. "EPIC!" "Anyway, Dinner Bell, Irving was wonderin' you wanna help make the decorations for the rave." Phineas nodded. "Sure, I'll be glad to. When should I come?" Buford counted. "In three days. K?" Phineas nodded. "K,"


	7. Chapter 7

(FOR ALL U PEOPLE, u don't have to read this if you don't want to. BUT ANYWAY, LOOK I SHIP PHINBELLA LIKE CRAZY NOW, SO PLZZZZZZZZZZ DON'T BE ANGRY AT ME, cause I'm changing my pic, and drooling like crazy. ^^)

Later that day, Phineas decided to hang out with Isabella, since Ferb was getting suspicious. "What if I turn back into a girl?" Phineas asked, in Isabella's house, laying on Isabella's couch, while Isabella was on the floor, they both sharing a jar of chocolate chip cookies. "Then you'll have to make me a promise." Isabella said. "What kind of promise?" Phineas asked. "I want you to wear fox ears, sorta like a headband, and a tail attached to your pants. Do this when you're a boy, and meet me at my house, when all of this gender changing is over." Isabella said. "Why?" Phineas said, leaning up. "I wanna have fun." Isabella said. "What do you mean by THAT?" "Nothing. I just wanna have fun. Y'know, fun like building things, just dressed up." Isabella LIED. Catch that ß Phineas shrugged. "M'k, I will." Phineas said. "Cross your heart?" Isabella asked. "Cross my heart." Phineas repeated. She did lie about the fun part, but she still wants Phineas to dress up. =D, you'll find out in the last chapter. In the meantime…

"I better get going, Ferb's probably getting real suspicious, plus I gotta ask what decorations I should bring to help decorate the rave." Phineas said. "M'k, bye." Isabella said. "Bye," Phineas walked out the door, and left. Isabella squealed. "Yes!" She muttered to herself.

Phineas asked Candace if she can take him to the Party Store. "Why?" Candace asked. "Buford told me that people want me to get the stuff for the rave." Candace nodded. "Alright,"

"Disco Ball, check. Purple, yellow, green, red, blue lights, check. Necklaces, check. Water bottle packages, check. Soda packages, check. Lays, check. Mmhm, okay. That's it Candace." Phineas said, after they went 'shopping' one of Phineas' least favorite things to do. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

THREE DAYS LATER, I know that was quick!

Phineas woke up, in the…BATHROOM?! Whoa..? Phineas thought. Did I sleep walk or something? Phineas looked, the door was locked, and he imminently felt it. Long hair…puff balls. OH SHOOT HE WAS A GIRL-AGAIN! Alyak thought about this. How the heck am I gonna get outta here, without anybody noticing? And my bag is in Candace's room. Alyak looked on the floor, It was soaked in blood. Gotta find tampons, and a bra…Alyak searched the bathroom. She found a tampon, but no bra, She wrapped a towel around her chest, she did not want somebody seeing through her blood soaked shirt. She put on the tampon, and unlocked the door. It was 1:00 AM, and nobody was awake. Alyak rushed out of the bathroom, down the stairs, out the door, and rushed into Isabella's house. She rushed up into Isabella's bedroom, and quietly knocked on the door. Isabella answered. "Mmm?" She muttered. "Isabella, I'm a girl again," Alyak whispered. "Shit," Isabella muttered, letting Alyak in her bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

"This is bad! I promised Buford that I turned in the stuff for the Rave, and Phineas is a GIRL!" Alyak shouted, wearing her girl clothes, glasses, and her bra. "You were a girl for three days, then you were a boy for three days, and now your girl again. Something tells me you're going to be a girl for three days, again. It's a pattern, Alyak." Isabella said. Alyak moped. "I want this pattern to stop." "It will," Isabella assured. "Just say: Phineas got sick, and sleep walked to Isabella's, k?" Alyak nodded. "Alright,"

Dooby-Doo-Ba-Doo

Dooby-Doo-Ba-Doo

Dooby-Doo-Ba-Doo

Dooby-Doo-Ba-Doo

Dooby-Doo-Ba-Doo

Dooby-Doo-Ba-Doo

He's a semi-aquatic mammal of action

He's a furry little flatfoot who'll never flinch from a fray!

He's got more than just mad skill

He's got a beaver tail and a bill

And the women swoon whenever they hear him say:

Tnktnktnktnk

He's PERRY!

PERRY THE PLATYPUS!

Agent P slipped down into the tube, and landed right on his red chair, turning on the gigantic screen, seeing Major Monogram. "Good Morning, Agent P. We just received a call that Doofenshrmitz is up to no good. He's made some sort of laser, whenever it hits somebody it changes their genders. We don't know if he hit anybody yet, we want you find out who got hit, turn them back into their original genders, and destroy the laser-thingy. Monogram out." The screen flickered off, and Agent P saluted.

Agent P looked around, as a normal platypus. His owner had been disappearing lately, and reappeared three days ago, now he's gone again. Ferb found this extremely suspicious. Phineas is going to be on the list of gender-switched people, Agent P thought. Suddenly, two girls walked out of Isabella's house. Isabella and a red-haired girl that looked like a girl version of Phineas. Ferb saw this, and walked up to the girl.

"So," Ferb said. "You are?" "Alyak." Alyak answered, holding her breath. Ferb quickly plucked out one of Alyak's hairs, and put it in his DNA scanner, where he still had Phineas' hair. He pressed a button, and a flashing green capitalized word popped up. It said: MATCHING. "Ah-ha!" Ferb shouted. "You ARE Phineas." Ferb said. "Ferb," Isabella quietly. "Shut it. It's a secret." "Tell me of it." The two girls looked at each other, and dragged Ferb into Isabella's garage. Agent P blinked. Phineas' gender was changed, and walked back into the HQ to tell Monogram of the terrible news.

"Now, please explain to me why you are a girl, Phineas." Ferb said. "Well," Alyak thought for a moment. "I really don't know how. 7 days ago, after you left to go inside, something…zapped me, and my gender began to change. I went to Isabella, because she is a girl, and knows about girls, and stuff." Alyak explained. Ferb nodded. "So is that why you need the bras and tampons?" Alyak nodded, and Isabella slapped Ferb across the face. "That is what you get for trying to make Alyak look bad." "Alyak?" Ferb said, rubbing his cheek. "My girl name." Alyak explained. Ferb nodded some more. "I see,"

"BLASTED CARL! Phineas Flynn has changed genders. Do you know what this means? Anybody who knows about his gender-switch is going to have to come with us. And so is Phineas Flynn.


	9. Chapter 9

"But SIR! What about Agent P?" Carl asked, getting on a doctor outfit, and a headset. "We can brainwash them once this is over." Monogram muttered, also putting on a headset on, and a doctor outfit. Carl picked up a sedative. "I really feel bad about this," Carl muttered. "We have to make sure Doofenshrmitz doesn't harm the boy, I mean girl, I mean…whatever gender he/her is!" Monogram assured. "Get in the black scary van, Carl." "Yes sir," Carl nodded.

Ferb walked into the rave party room, several people wearing black t-shirts were getting everything ready. "Hey, Ferb. Um, where's Phineas?" A Woman asked. "He's sick." Ferb said, taking out the decorations. "Thanks, Ferb. We'll get everything ready." The Woman said, grabbing the decorations. Ferb nodded, walking outside of the rave party room.

After Ferb left the party room, a weird old man grabbed Ferb by his arm, and jaw. "Wah-gies?" Ferb shouted, trying to speak, but the old man held his jaw open, so Ferb couldn't move nor close it. "The O.W.C.A." The old man said, shoving Ferb into a black van. Ferb looks around for something. "Sir, this isn't Phineas." A scrawny reddish teenaged boy said, Ferb glared at him, and punched him across the face. "You can't have my step-brother-uh-step-sister-I-mean--" "Kid, we're not gonna hurt you or your gender-switched step-brother. We just wanna take a look." Monogram said. "TAKE A LOOK?!! PERVERT!!!" Ferb shouted. "NOT LIKE THAT!" Carl shouted, trying to calm Ferb down.

The van stopped and Monogram grabbed Alyak and Isabella. "The black haired girl is a normal gender, but this red head girl is not. You are Phineas Flynn." Alyak shook her head, violently. "Don't be scared." Carl reassured. "We just wanna know why you're like this." "I just got zapped," Alyak said quickly. "Yes, and we wanna turn you back into a boy. We promise we'll do everything we can." Monogram said, plucking a hair out of Alyak's head. "With this we'll be able turn you back." Alyak looked at them suspiciously. "Where are we going anyway?" Isabella asked. "Somewhere special." Monogram laughed. "The O.W.C.A." "The Owca?" Alyak thought it was a strange name. "Oh no, not Owca. O.W.C.A." Carl said. "Ooh," The three kids said together.

"Welcome to The O.W.C.A." Monogram said, leading the three kids in Agent P's secret layer. "Wow," Ferb said, impressed. "What kind of technology is used?" "The best of the very best." Carl asked, proudly. "Who made it?" "I DID!" Carl shouted. "Really? By your appearance, I didn't think you could…OH! I'm sorry," Alyak said, laughing. "Well, EXCUUUUUSE me, Princess!" Carl said, quoting the infamous catch phrase by Link, from Legend of Zelda. "I'm not a princess!" Alyak hissed, angrily. "We understand," Monogram said. "Um-hum, and I'm suppose to believe in Santa Clause." Alyak said. "Well, we have you now, all we have to do is get that Gender-Inator and--" "What Gender-Inator?" Ferb interrupted. "Well, it's a machine build to change somebody's gender. Like How Phineas was turned from-boy-to-girl. It takes three days to charge." "Which explains the three day pattern." Isabella said. "Exactly." Carl said. "So," Alyak said. "Are you going to change me back, or what?" "What," Monogram answered. "I said--" "I heard you. We can't change you back. The creator of the machine will, but he's an evil mad scientist." "Where does he live?" "The gigantic Doofenshrmitz Evil Incorporated building. You can't miss it." Carl said. Alyak turned around, and looked at Ferb. "Ferb," Alyak said.

"I know what we're gonna do today."


	10. Chapter 10

"You're not serious!" Carl shouted. "You could get hurt!" "Do I look like I care?" Alyak snapped. "No," Carl answered. "Good! Now I'm gonna change myself back." "Um, other kids, do you think she's crazy?" "No," Isabella answered. "I agree with her 100%." "So do I, I want my step-brother. Not a step-sister." "Fine," Carl said, giving up.

DOOFENSHRMITZ EVIL INCORPORATED

"My plan is going perfectly!" Doofenshrmitz squealed. "What's this?" He said, looking down the window, he saw three kids running to his building. "Norm, can you, um, take this kids, um, somewhere else?" Norm the robot walked out of his closet. "Let's bring our wives next time." That meant 'yes'.

Alyak rushed up to the building. "Alyak, what if you get hurt." Isabella asked. "I'll be fine," Alyak answered.

It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark  
Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes  
You're paralyzed

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight

You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl!  
But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind  
You're out of time

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl  
Thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight

Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade  
There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time  
(They're open wide)  
This is the end of your life

They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side  
They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial  
Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah  
All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen  
I'll make you see

That this is thriller, thriller night  
'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a  
Killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!

(I'm gonna thrill ya tonight)  
Darkness falls across the land  
The midnight hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize y'alls neighborhood

I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, ooh baby  
I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, oh darlin'  
Thriller night, baby, ooh!

The foulest stench is in the air  
The funk of forty thousand years  
And grizzly ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom

And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver  
For no mere mortal can resist  
The evil of the thriller

(During the song)

Norm walked out, and looked down at Alyak. "Gender Boy, but why is it a girl?" Norm said, swinging his arm at Alyak. "Go," Alyak ordered. "No," Ferb and Isabella said, together. Then Norm picked up Alyak, and swung her onto his shoulder. "Goodbye, little children." Norm said, walking back into Doofenshrmitz Evil Incorporated.

"What's this Norm?" Doofenshrmitz looking at Alyak. "Let me go," Alyak said, trying to get out of Norm's grasp. "It is a boy child who got changed into a girl child." "What? I wanted it the other way around." Doofenshrmitz sighed. "Tape the kid to the wall, I'll get my Gender-Inator." Norm did what he was told, strapping Alyak to the wall. She kicked Norm, only to damage her foot. Doofenshrmitz came back out with a metal machine that took a resemblance to the Rainbow-Inator, but bigger. "This might sting," Doofenshrmitz said, pressing a button, and a green laser came out of Gender-Inator, and struck Alyak. Her hair shortened into a boy skater-cut. The glasses on her face fell off, and her sweater flew off, showing Phineas' regular white and orange shirt. The bra fell off, His jeans turned into boy shorts, and his shoes turned into his regular blue converbs. His curvy form turned bland again, and his face turned back into a ten year old boy's face. "There," Doofenshrmitz said. "Now, I only have to worry about changing girls into boys." Phineas looked up. "No," He said. "You need to destroy that! Now!" "Who's gonna make me?" Doofenshrmitz said, suddenly Perry The Platypus broke through the window, and kicked Doofenshrmitz across the face. "PERRY THE PLATYPUS!?" Doofenshrmitz shouted. Phineas turned his head, looking at Perry confused. "Perry?!"


	11. Chapter 11

Perry stopped in dead tracks. He knew if Phineas discovered him, he would have to be reassigned to a new family. Phineas was just staring at him confused. "Oh," Doofenshrmitz said. "Is this your owner, Perry The Platypus?" Perry shook his head to tell Doofenshrmitz that if Doofenshrmitz talked some more, he'll have to be reassigned. They started to battle, Phineas knew he had to somehow destroy the Gender-Inator. Phineas raced toward it, looking for some wires to pull. He yanked out the wires, bolts, and replaced them with gumballs and rubber bands. (OMG RACEBACK REFRENCE!)

Phineas, then, looked for the self-destruct button. That red button! Phineas smacked it with his palm. "WHAT? NOO!" The Gender-Inator exploded into millions of pieces. Perry grabbed Phineas' hand, and ran out of the building. "CURSE YOUV PERRY THE PLATYPUS, AND PHINEAS FLYNN!!" Doofenshrmitz shouted. "Well," Norm said. "That was exciting." "Norm, clean this up." Doofenshrmitz ordered. "Why do I have to do all the work?" Norm snapped. "Sheesh, skittish today, Norm?"

At Perry's Headquarters, Phineas, Isabella, and Ferb were sitting in chairs, some sort of headset was above the chair. "After this, you won't remember anything, except that rave you guys want to go to." Monogram said. "Nothing at all?" Ferb said. "Nothing," Carl said, placing the headsets on Phineas, Isabella, and Ferb's head. Monogram, then, pressed a yellow button, and the machine began to erase what happened in the last seven days.

"As for you, Agent P. Carl and I were talking, and we decided not to send you to a replacement family this time. That means this is just a warning, but if this happens again, we will send you to a replacement family." Monogram said. Perry saluted. "Good boy," Carl said.

THE NEXT DAY

Phineas Flynn woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. Phineas couldn't remember what had happened last week. Phineas yawned. Oh well, at least he still got to the go to that rave. He also promised Isabella he dress up for her at her house. The reason still unknown to him. "Ferb," Phineas said, waking his step-brother. "Today's the rave!" Ferb woke up. "Let's get ready,"

Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Irving, Baljeet, and Buford met at the rave. "Phineas," Baljeet said. "Have you seen Alyak?" "Who?" Phineas asked. "Y'know? The pretty girl?" "I have no idea what you are talking about, Baljeet." "Alyak? Ring-a-bell?" Phineas shook his head. "Nothing," Sadly, Isabella and Phineas both forgot their promise to each other, oh well. At least they got to party during the rave.

Two Days Later,

Doofenshrmitz woke up in bed, stretching. He suddenly realized his hair was long, his pants were bloody, and he had gigantic puff-balls on his chest. Norm walked by him, holding a bra. "You're gonna need this." Norm said. "I feel so humiliated!" Doofenshrmitz shouted. "I hope Perry The Platypus doesn't find out that I've been turned into a…GIRL!"

_**The End =)**_


End file.
